


Переключая каналы

by innokentya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Трикстера много любимых фильмов. Что, если нам в сериале показали на все испытания братьев Винчестеров?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переключая каналы

**Author's Note:**

> Диалог в коридоре между учениками и профессорами взят из фильма "Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана". На эти фразы никаких прав не предъявляю.

\- Ты уверен, что мы должны это делать? - осведомился Дин, ослабляя узел надоевшего ему красно-желтого галстука и все еще недоверчиво косясь на кусок древесины в своей руке.

Сэм, в который раз за вечер, закатил глаза:  
\- Да, Дин! Просто помалкивай по возможности, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Все это - очередная уловка Габриэля, я уверен.

Винчестер-старший шумно вздохнул и, вняв примеру младшего брата, уставился в карту, который тот внимательно изучал.

\- О... Они что... Двигаются? - спустя пару мгновений тишина вновь прервалась восклицанием Дина.  
\- Да замолчи же ты! Тааак... Аргус Филч. Это завхоз, неприятнейшая личность, - бормотал Сэм, лихорадочно разворачивая карту дальше. - Питер Пэтигрю... Ага, дальше... Стоп! Пэтигрю! Это то, что мы ищем! Идем!

Вмиг слетев с кровати, Сэмми все же задержался в дверях, уставившись на остолбеневшего Дина. Тот наблюдал за братом совершенно стеклянным взглядом.

\- Что с тобой?  
\- Ты ведешь себя настолько свободно здесь, будто всю жизнь учился в этом Хортадсе...  
\- Хогвартсе, - на автомате исправил Сэм, тут же парируя в ответ: - Если мы сейчас не пойдем, то застрянем в этой школе хрен пойми насколько. А я не собираюсь всю жизнь пробыть двенадцатилетним волшебником!

Дин неуклюже слез с кровати, одновременно выпутываясь из длинной черной мантии:  
\- Даже не смей мне больше напоминать, что мы сейчас прыщавые подростки одного возраста.

С этими словами он толкнул Сэма плечом и вышел за пределы мальчишеской спальни Гриффиндора первым.

***

\- Люмос! - шепнул Сэм, и тотчас на конце его волшебной палочки засверкал огонек.  
\- Ты... Ты что?! - округлил глаза Дин, отшатнувшись от брата, словно от прокаженного.

Сэм покачал головой:  
\- Рон... Тьху, Дин, не истери! Мы сейчас в магическом мире, а, значит, имеем право пользоваться нашими возможностями!   
\- Да? - во взгляде старшего брата Сэм прочитал неистовую заинтересованность. - А что там еще за примочки имеются?  
\- Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, то я применю Силенцио. Говорить не сможешь вообще никак. Поэтому, будь добр, иди молча!

***

\- Уберите свет! - раздалось недовольное шипение с портрета на стене, когда Сэм не совсем удачно начал размахивать палочкой во все стороны, одновременно пытаясь сверяться с картой.

\- Простите, - на автомате пробормотал Сэм и увел палочку вбок.  
\- Ты еще и извиняться будешь перед этими нарисованными идиотами? - не самым дружелюбным голосом спросил Дин. 

Сэм проигнорировал ремарку брата, снова освещая все вокруг себя.

\- Что ты делаешь, парень? Мы же спим! - вековые обитатели замка были недовольны тем, что их потревожили какие-то сопливые мальчишки. Но Сэм решил больше не обращать внимание на их ворчание, у него имелось занятие поинтересней. 

Он наблюдал за именем Питер Пэтигрю, обладатель которого находился в паре шагов от них с Дином. Кэмпбелл судорожно всматривался в темноту, но заметить нужного человека не представлялось возможным. Вот они совсем рядом и... И загадочный Пэтигрю исчез за спинами мальчиков, так и не продемонстрировав себя им. Сэм в растерянности опустил взгляд на карту, и как раз вовремя - та демонстрировала, что из-за ближнего поворота вот-вот покажется профессор Снейп.

\- Черт! - ругнулся Сэмми, приставляя палочку к пергаменту. - Шалость удалась. Нокс!  
\- Откуда ты это все знаешь? - поморщился Дин, оставшись в полной темноте. Сэм не успел ответить, потому как внезапный яркий свет ударил по глазам, заставляя прикрыть веки.  
\- Винчестер? Кэмпбелл? - раздался вкрадчивый голос Снейпа. В его тоне не было ни нотки удивления, зато хорошо различалось презрение. - Что вы делаете в коридоре ночью?  
\- Ходили во сне, - пролепетал Сэм, уставившись во все оба на "грозу подземелий". 

Снейп нахмурился, его явно не устраивала ложь в ответ. Мужчина изящным жестом слегка приподнял палочку, прежде чем насмешливо продолжить:  
\- Вы такой же необычный, Кэмпбелл, как и Ваш отец. Такой же наглый, заносчивый и высокомерный.

Не смотря на то, что в этой реальности Сэма величают девичьей фамилией матери, он ощутил волну злобы, что поднималась в груди. Никто не смеет оскорблять его семью. А тем более Джона. Мальчик прекрасно понял, что стоявший за спиной Дин тоже весь напрягся и, судя по всему, едва сдерживался, чтобы не влезть в ссору. Сэм судорожно сглотнул, подавив в себе желание бросить какое-нибудь из известных ему проклятий в ненавистного половине волшебной школы преподавателя, а затем вздернул подбородок и отчеканил:  
\- Мой отец не такой. Я тоже. Я буду Вам благодарен, если Вы опустите вашу палочку.  
\- Ты что, всего Поттера помнишь наизусть? - едва слышно прошептал Дин, наблюдая, как профессор сужает глаза, явно недовольный тем, что несносный мальчишка язвит ему. Неохотно, но мужчина все же опустил волшебную палочку, а затем продолжил допрос:  
\- Что в карманах? – Сэм явно не собирался ничего предпринимать, но Снейп вновь рявкнул. - Вывернуть Ваши карманы!

Увидев в руках мальчика свернутый пожелтевший лист бумаги, он слегка наклонил голову:  
\- Что это?  
\- Свиток пергамента, - опережает брата Дин.  
\- Да ну? Разверни! – когда Сэм безропотно исполнил приказ, Снейп прикоснулся палочкой к пергаменту. - Открой свои секреты! 

На бумаге начали проявляться буквы, и Дин почувствовал, как его сердце громко ухнуло и провалилось куда-то к чертям в пятки.   
\- Винчестер, читай! 

Ледяной тон Снейпа заставил бы послушаться, наверное, даже и отца, - успел подумать усыпанный веснушками мальчик, прежде чем забрал бумагу у брата.

\- Господа Хвост, Лунатик, Бродяга и Сохатый выражают почтение профессору Снейпу и...

Снейпу не понравилась вынужденная пауза:  
\- Дальше!  
\- И требуют, чтобы он не совал в чужие дела свой длинный нос! – закончил Дин, явно приободрившись.

Если какой-то дурацкой заколдованной бумажке можно так ответить этому заносчивому мужику, то они с Сэмми и не такое смогут придумать.

\- Ах ты недоносок! Еще и с дружком! Да я вас... – зашипел Снейп, полностью оправдывая эмблему своего факультета, прежде чем его прервал чужой голос.

\- Профессор? 

Снейп недовольно развернулся на говорившего и расплылся в недоброй улыбке при виде коллеги:  
\- Так-так, Люпин, решили погулять? Под луной, да?

Римус никак не среагировал на явную колкость в свою сторону и бросил беглый взгляд на учеников:  
\- Ребята, как вы?

Северус Снейп, явно не собираясь прекращать разыгравшуюся драму, выхватил у Дина из рук листок и ткнул его под нос Люпину.  
\- Это надо изучить! Я только что отобрал интересную вещицу у мистера Кэмпбелла и мистера Винчестера. Взгляните, Люпин! Это как раз по вашей части. Свиток с черной магией.

Едва взглянув на предполагаемую угрозу для жизни волшебников, Люпин усмехнулся:  
\- Очень сомневаюсь, Северус. Это похоже на пергамент, оскорбляющий любого, кто его прочтет. Я думаю, это из лавки Зонко. Но лучше изучить скрытые свойства. Это, ведь, как вы сказали, по моей части.

Сэм, Дин, пойдемте со мной. Профессор, спокойной ночи. Не дожидаясь ответного пожелания, Люпин развернулся и зашагал в сторону своего кабинета. Мальчики, переглянувшись, быстро посеменили за ним.

***

\- Входите, - пригласил мужчина и, не дожидаясь, пока братья исполнят просьбу, прошел вглубь комнаты. - Я представить не могу, как эта карта оказалась у вас, но...

В этот момент Римус Люпин преобразился, и на месте хогвартского профессора Защиты от Темных Сил оказался довольный Трикстер. Насладившись очередной порцией обалдевших выражений лиц Винчестеров, Габриэль продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Но я весьма удивлен, что вы сообразили, что с ней надо делать. Ах, да, Сэмми... С твоими талантами ты должен был стать подобием Гермионы! Никак не Гарри. Как жаль, что я об этом не подумал раньше. Ну да ладно. Здесь ваше время вышло.

Щелчок пальцами, и архангел, как и хогвартская обстановка растаяли словно дым. 

***

Вместо каменных стен со старинными портретами и взаправдашними факелами перед Дином и Сэмом оказался длинный, судя по запаху и освещению, больничный коридор. Едва завидев человека, открывавшего дверь в самом его конце, Дин взвизгнул:  
\- Доктор Секси! 

Семеня за старшим братом, Сэму осталось только глубоко вздохнуть. Лучше бы он доселе объяснялся перед Северусом Снейпом, ей-богу.


End file.
